masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Eldfell-Ashland Energy
I think this is also the company that hired Zaeed Massani to liberate their refinery on Zorya. Relevance of Trivia If I could add my own two cents, I think the definition and origin of the word "Eldfell" (which is the kind of stuff I love coming to wikis to find) easily bears enough connection to be put down as trivia. It seems plausible to say that Bioware intentionally used a word that means "Mountain of Fire" for what is a mining company (I think we can agree that mountains are a reasonable place to dig mines) and an energy company (seems to me that fire and energy go hand and hand). As for history, the analogy seems to be pretty clear, from my perspective: the real-life Eldfell was involved in an eruption during which a human habitation was covered in a pollutant, and the Mass Effect Eldfell had a hand in an explosion during which a human colony was covered in a contaminant. Scathelock 18:33, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :I dunno... based on the name, and the fact that we know 1/2 of said name is the surname of a founder, this one feels like a partnership name to me. You know, the company formed by ___ Eldfell and Jonah Ashland. I know, I know. That's pretty much 100% speculation. I suppose that, until we know the truth (not that it's likely to ever happen), it could be noted provided that it is pointed out that, unlike Ashland, we don't know for sure what Eldfell is in reference to, whether it's the volcano or something completely different. SpartHawg948 18:57, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Symon Eldfell? (Cerberus Daily News, 06/25/2010) 19:36, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Good call! That could indeed be the spoiled heir of the other co-founder! I mean, if Jonah Ashland gets a horrible spoiled heiress, why should the other partner be left out? :P It would be speculative to put anything in the article though, since all we have is a name, no description of what (if any) connection there is to the company (son of the founder, grandson, great-grandson, the actual founder kept alive through some sort of horrible zombification process), so there really isn't anything we can do with the name, but it does present me with some hope that my theory is right. As for the topic at hand, I still stand by my earlier statement about the volcano info. SpartHawg948 19:46, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::It doesn't matter that the company is called after the characters who founded it; in reality, the characters are likey named after the company anyway. My original idea was that Eldfell is a volcano that covered an island in ash, resulting in an environment that can easily be called the "Edlfell Ashland". It's quite obvious. Also, Eldfell is an unusual name to come up with. The fact that a volcano bears the same name can't be a coincidence. I too find it interesting to find out about the origin or other meaning of names, it's what makes the trivia section interesting. IMHO, deleting such information is a bad idea. -- 22:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Onomatopoetically, it sounds alot more like the Tessier-Ashpool coporation/family from William Gibson's Neuromancer, which also contains a drug addled heiress. ::::::The only similarity is "Ash", don't stretch it. And onomatopoeia means something else than you apparently think. -- 23:21, September 15, 2010 (UTC)